The present invention relates generally to high-strength structural systems and components for residential and light commercial buildings, and more specifically to high-strength structural components for eaves, wall panels, ceiling panels, and roof panels. Also included are methods of attaching the components together, thereby forming a high strength integrated structure or enclosure.
In recent years, hurricanes have caused billions of dollars in damage by decimating many homes in the coastal regions of the Carolinas and Gulf states. The destruction is caused by high wind forces and flooding due to excessive rain and high storm surges. A survey of the damage indicates that the wind velocities reached or exceeded 200 miles per hour in many areas. Follow up cost estimates by local officials revealed staggering tax burden to provide temporary shelter for habitants of destroyed homes, and to provide emergency repair of damaged homes. The destruction has been so prolific that some of the largest insurance companies no longer offer new homeowner policies in coastal states. Moreover, recent earthquake events have resulted in a devastating loss of life and property destruction where homes and buildings lack the shear strength to with stand even earthquakes of average magnitude.
These recent wind and seismic events show that better low-cost, lightweight enclosure units are needed to survive the ultimate forces expected from both seismic and wind force loads. It is known that in extreme seismic events, low mass and high shear strength greatly reduce structural damage, and both of these characteristics promote improved structural performance under extreme wind loads.
To address these problems, the present invention is directed to residential and light to medium commercial enclosure design and construction methods that would survive the forces developed in extreme climatic conditions, thus offering significant savings to the owners, taxpayers, and insurance companies.